You Can't Control Love Or Lack There Of
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Azula's used to being in control and hates things out of her contol. So, when her brother, Zuko, comes back into town and her feelings start to get out of hand, she doesn't know what to do, her feelings driving her crazy. At least she's not alone is this considering how her brother seems just as confused as her. A Modern Zucest.


**A.N. Ruby of Raven here!**

I've noticed a distinct lack of Zucest on this site in the modern era (and in general because there can never be enough of it). So, I hope you enjoy this. **Read and Review! **Also, to those waiting one my Zutara fics, I will be updating Blood and Tears in the near future. I'm at least half way, if not more, done with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. And if you do, you're stupid. I own this storyline, though. So don't you dare try and steal it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruling High**

"Come on, baby. You know you want me."

Azula rolled her eyes at Chan trying to come onto her. "No I don't."

He grabbed her by the arm as she tried to walk away. "Oh, come on. We kissed last night; don't tell me it meant nothing." This only angered Azula. No one was to dare touch her unless she allowed it, no one.

Glaring, she wretched his hand off of her person. "No, Chan. What happened last night was a drunken kiss, it meant nothing. In fact, it disgusted me when I woke up this morning to remember it. I almost threw up, it was so retched."

He looked shocked by her declaration. Good. However, he deserved a little more than that, he'd gotten off far too easy.

She smirked, already formulating a plan for revenge and just how to go about executing it.

"Well, ladies, I believe we're done here," she said, leading Mai and Ty Lee away from the still stunned Chan. They'd been silent throughout the whole exchange, both fearing getting in the middle of it.

"What are we going to do now, Azula?" the acrobat asked.

"Simple. We're going to pay Chan's car a little visit."

The next day over the PA system, Principle Feng announced, "It has come to my attention that a student at this school has vandalized a fellow students red convertible. If you have any information on this, please contact the main office."

Everyone didn't dare look at Azula, the one they all knew responsible for the vandalism. She smirked at this. They were smart to fear her, Agni only knows what she'd do to them if they did tell anyone, not like it would have mattered. She had the school's staff eating out of the palm of her hand. It was nice to be feared, it was what she thrived off of.

At lunch she was approached by the "residential friendship, caring group" led by a bald freshman with tattoos. Honestly, she had no idea what this idiot was thinking to go do such a thing, but here he was.

"Azula," he said.

She sighed. "What is it you losers want? Come to preach to me?"

The blue eyed girl, the mother figure of their group, stepped in. "Hey! There's no need to talk like that to Aang."

"Katara, it's okay," he tried to calm her, reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder. Then he turned back to Azula. "I just came to say that maybe you should turn yourself into the principle. I'm sure he'll-"

Azula laughed a cruel laugh at his suggestion. "Why would I admit to anything if I'm already getting away with it? Besides, it's not like the guilt is going to eat me up or anything. Chan deserved what he got, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

"But, Azula-"

"I said no," she told him, getting up out of her seat to go empty her lunch tray, effectively ending the conversation.

The following Monday gave the golden eyed, daddy's girl a bit of a shock. Right at the start of first hour, none other than her brother walked in.

How come she hadn't known about this, Azula wondered. She hadn't seen her brother in three years, and here he was all grown up and in her first hour of all places. How, in the name of Agni, did this stuff happen?

There was no doubt he saw her, he was assigned the seat right next to her. As he sat down, both of them locked eyes for what must have been a full minute, trying to figure out how much the other had changed.

Azula, for her part, saw right away what was different about her brother; the scar on his face, for one thing. She never did get a chance to see it without the bandages covering it. Now that it was all healed up she could gaze at it openly. Not only that, but her brother's hair was longer, he was taller, and had more muscle among other things.

She could guess what her brother saw differently about her too, it's really not that hard. She knew for a fact she'd gotten taller, wider hips, fuller breasts, more curves. She knew for a fact she looked perfect, unlike her brother.

The golden eyed girl smirked at her brother who still seemed as though he was trying to make sense of it all.

"Zuzu," she drawled, making his eyes narrow. "What are you doing back, Fat Uncle not enough for you anymore?"

"None of your business, 'Zula." That's right, she seethed, he had that little nickname for her as well.

Not letting her irritation show, she asked, "Doesn't you're precious younger sister deserve to know why you're suddenly back? After all, you've been gone for so long without a word. I missed you, brother." The way she said it indicated she was most definitely lying and, if the look on her dear brother's face was anything to go by, he certainly picked up on it.

"Shut up, Azula!" he hissed, turning his attention back to the teacher who had begun teaching.

She smirked and leaned back in her seat, feeling that her job was done for now.

The rest of class ticked by without Zuko so much as looking at her, and by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, he was scrambling to put his things away in his bag to try and get out of there as fast as he could. Sadly, her brother was incredibly clumsy and, in his hurry, dropped his folder which opened, spilling all of its contents out on the floor. Azula stood above him as he picked everything back up, wondering how he already had so many papers when it was only his first day of school.

She was about to leave when she spotted his schedule right by her feet. Quickly, she picked it up, her brother immediately noticing the action and shouting indignantly at her to give it back. "Oh. Calm down, Zuzu," she told him, glancing over his schedule to see that they had four classes together.

He growled, snatching the paper out of her hands, glaring. Azula just smirked back in response, noticing how her brother's nose scrunched up when he was angry.

"Looks like we have four classes together, brother."

"Fantuckingtastic…," he muttered, storming his way out of the room with his sister following right behind him.


End file.
